The Wiltek electrosurgical probes are illustrated in a data sheet (.COPYRGT. Wiltek Medical, Inc., 1991), which identifies particular probe models under catalog nos. LEP-37010, 37020, 37030, and 37040. The Ximed electrosurgical probes are illustrated at page 6 of catalog Ximed Surgical Accessories Price List (P/NX1290 Rev. 1). U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,129, describes an electrocautery probe having a reciprocatable electrode. French Patent Application 2,265,344, describes an electrosurgical instrument having a hook electrode at its distal tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,741 describes a complex bipolar surgical instrument having a rotating wheel and a separate translating trigger for manipulation of a needle electrode. U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,617 describes a surgical resection device having a needle electrode. E.P.O. Application No. 86300490.9 describes a tunneling angioplasty catheter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,892 describes a dual balloon catheter having sliding O-ring seals. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,799,168, 3,805,791, and 4,485,812 are also generally relevant.